


Just a Little Bit of Time

by KindOfEvil



Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, The Seduction of Mairon, Years of the Lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindOfEvil/pseuds/KindOfEvil
Summary: Melkor is being a nuisance and Mairon finally finds a way to keep the Vala out of his hair long enough to get some work done.
Relationships: Maia | Maiar/Vala | Valar, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Just a Little Bit of Time

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to apologise for the long wait, I am currently busy with an important project and simply do not have enough time or energy to write -insufferable summer heat also doesn't help. 
> 
> The future updates to the series will also be somewhat delayed. However, things should get better during August -if nothing unexpected happens.

Mairon was of firm belief that there was a limit to everything. His personal limit was quite high, a fact he was very much proud of, after all was he not the most admirable of them all? It would do his reputation no good to break at every single tiny inconvenience. Even if Arda began crumbling to pieces he could handle it with an indifferent look on his face. Many have tried to make the Admirable lose his elegant composure and failed -that one time he cried when his bones were broken by The Dark Vala did not count!

The Vala was, in fact, one of few individuals that could make his blood boil.

The other ones Mairon could handle, but Melkor had tendency to combine His already irking behaviour with His tendency to disturb Mairon's work.

And if there was one thing he could not stand it was disturbances during his work period. 

They say perfection takes time and skill, however, there is one more very important ingredient, and that is focus. For without it no skill or time in the world will produce a worthwhile craft. It was his ability to completely focus on his work that set him apart from all other Maiar. Yet lately focus has become a rarity for him. And for such a dreadful thing there was only one Ainur to blame.

It was not that Mairon did not desire Melkor's presence, in fact, it was surprisingly pleasant, especially when the Vala showered him with sweet praises. However, as flattering as His words were, Mairon still desired peace and quiet to work on his craft. He was a forge Maia after all. Unfortunately this was impossible when He Who Rises in Might got involved. Be it intrusive thoughts that plagued his mind or the presence of the one that caused them, getting any work done was simply unachievable. Melkor did not even try to make things a bit easier for 'His precious Maia'. Mairon tried to reason with the Vala more times than he could count, but the other was stubborn as a mule and refused to leave saying it was because they could not see each other often.

Truly it was so, yet did Melkor really have such a bad timing that every time He paid him a visit he was busy with a very important work? One could easily conclude it was done on purpose. Perhaps it was that Melkor simply did not understand his feelings, or perhaps the Vala just decided to ignore them, who could honestly tell? If Other Valar could not understand their own kindred how could Mairon ever hope to do such a thing?

It did not stop him from trying, though. Mairon could not stand not being able to understand something. His stubbornness on the matter has earned him wast knowledge and skill, having said that, at this particular moment it only served to further distract him from his calling and ruin his already foul mood. 

As for Melkor, He did not see why His companionship irked the Maia so. After all it was a gift He was willing to give only to His most beloved flame. No other creature in existence could hold His attention for so long, yet the one who had it often shunned Him away.

When asked for his reasoning Mairon explained that His presence was greatly distracting, Melkor took it as a compliment, much to the other's disdain. 

He further went on to complain His visits always clashed with his work time, and how could they not? Times Melkor saw Mairon away from the forges could be counted on fingers of one hand. How the Maia still managed to function properly under such a workload was one of very few mysteries of this world.

Though such behaviour was not all that surprising. As unique as His Little Flame was, there were still some traits he shared with his fellow Maiar. Try as he might to hide them, but to the great Vala like Himself it was all quite obvious; Mairon was made to create, his song echoed with that intent. It was yet another trait they shared. Melkor understood well the desire to bring about new things into the world and change old ones. This was not an issue, it was the so-called 'peace and quiet' He had trouble grasping. Why would His little Maia need such a thing, when the greatest of works were done in utmost chaos? 

Sometimes it seemed to Melkor that they were as different as they were similar. Just looking at the Maia, who was right now turned with his back towards Him, one could see it. His soul was a flame, an element that was a part of Him from the very beginning, yet this flame desired order when His own craved chaos and destruction. Even now the Maia was busy creating new things which remained hidden from Him. The Vala used to stroll around Mairon's little corner while he worked, occasionally bending over to get a better look at what exactly the Maia was doing, but after more than a few murderous gazes and more than enough almost collisions with hot piece of silver, He was... kindly advised... to stay out of Mairon's path.

So He leaned onto a nearby wall and stared at firelight that danced across Mairon's form. It reflected across his fiery hair, emphasised his curves and elegant muscles. His soul danced with the flames of the forge, commanded them with skill and knowledge that was beyond any Maiar He has ever seen. Melkor's gaze fell to Maia's uncovered nape -a rare sight as one could only see it when the fire-Maia wore his hair up, usually to keep his magnificent strands of solid fire from disturbing his field of vision as he worked. Such a rare and enchanting sight, it quietly called Him closer and closer, until He was once more within arm's length of His precious Maia.

Melkor reached one black, clawed hand to gently trace the short strands that grew at the base of Mairon's skull. Then He moved downward, ghosting over the soft skin and eliciting a shiver from His precious Little Flame.

"With the greatest respect I would kindly ask thee to stop that?" Mairon growled, he almost started celebrating when Melkor finally stilled and the Vala just had to ruin it.

An amused hum answered him, Melkor obviously had no intention of stopping and even dared to move further, to feel one side of Mairon's neck and then the other before reaching up to snap the simple tie that held Maia's hair in place. He watched in wonder as flaming cascades fell into His hand, soft as silk and light as feathers. He brought one shimmering strand to His lips.

Mairon's growl took a feral tone. "Thou sound just like a wolf." The Vala mocked, running His hands through other's hair. "I like thy fiery locks, Little One. They remind Me very much of The Secret Fire. Far superior to that fake light My kin baths Arda with. Such a lovely shade, is there truly anything more fine in this world than thee?"

"I am undeserving of such high praises. Some might even call it a blasphemy so I would kindly ask thee to stop. I would also appreciate if Thou wouldst stop disturbing my work." There was urgency in his voice. For this was an important task given to him as a direct request from Aulë, his lord, and he was already running late thanks to Curumo's constant disruptions. That Maia really did not understand the concept of letting others work in peace, not that his current company was any better.

"What art thou making that is so incredibly important?" 

Heart full of pride, Mairon lifted one extravagantly decorated silver goblet from the worktable with intent of showcasing it to the Vala. It was snatched from his hands before he could even open his mouth. "Careful, Thou might damage it." He warned as Melkor began examining the elaborate abstract lines that twisted together upon its surface. The last thing he needed was for Vala to scratch the piece and ruin his hard work.

Melkor gaze fell onto Mairon, observing him for a moment and then the goblet. Truth be told He was never good with fragile things, His beloved had a chance to experience it first hand. It was not that He did not try, Melkor worked hard to learn to control His great strength around the Maia. This practice proved useful in other situations as well, but those mattered less to Him. If He was to own the fire-Maia He would have to learn how not to break his brittle fana -as well as his stuff. And so the goblet was returned to its maker as gently as it was possible a gesture that seemed to greatly please the smaller spirit. 

"Thy work is truly wonderful and thy skill is above any other smith in Arda. Though I do wonder; why art thou creating goblets of all things? So many of them as well, dost thou not get bored of it?"

"They were commissioned by lady Varda. It would seem that someone..." He gave the Vala a pointed look, "... was of mind that there were far too many goblets in Almaren and so very masterfully decided to turn them into giant spoons." His voice dripped both venom and amusement and his perfectly shaped mouth twisted into a slight smile. "As such I was requested to assist lord Aulë in crafting new ones for upcoming festival."

Melkor shifted uncomfortably clearing His throat. "Is that so?"

Mairon turned back to continue his work with a simple "Indeed."

"The old ones... They did not happen to be thine works?" The Vala asked reluctantly.

"Nay, they were not." 

Melkor gave a huge sigh of relief and made note to check in the future who the creator was before bringing forth ruin upon the item.

"Thou mentioned a festival, what is the occasion?" He asked after a while.

"Who knows. Something mundane for sure, perhaps lady Vána grew another strand of her hair." Mairon shrugged. "Everyone sure loves looking for excuses to dally around."

"Not everyone is as obsessed with their work as thou art."

"Forgive me for being made to craft."

"Never said I did not like it." Melkor's face was right by his, so close Mairon could feel Vala's breath. One inch to the side and their cheeks would brush. He absently wondered what it would feel like...

Reining back his urges Mairon shifted slightly away pretending it was a better angle to engrave rim of the goblet -in truth it was far from it.

"Rather than celebrating some unimportant event they should feast in thy name and praise thy skill and charm."

"That is a rather ridiculous claim."

"Is it? Perhaps I shall make one Myself so that all of Utumno will know of thine glory."

"Art Thou trying to make Thy Maiar hate me? Never have they laid their eyes on me and Thou wishes to make them celebrate my name." He huffed. "Anyone would grow a resentment."

"That can easily be fixed and if they dare to even think about resenting thee, My precious Little Flame, I shall rip their tongue out and make them eat it."

At this point Mairon knew Melkor's threats were often vicious. Rarely they were targeted towards him and even then they always had a tinge of humour in them. It was clear the Vala wasn't serious. But once they were aimed at others they became rather concerning, Melkor was yet to make true of His words, though Mairon would rather risk no blood spilling in his name. "I would rather Thou not do that." Did his words have any effect on Melkor's decision he knew not, saying them simply made his consciousness lighter.

As always Melkor did not reply to his plea and instead turned away to pace around the room. For a while Mairon could tolerate it, but then he heard telltale sounds of Vala rummaging through various objects scattered around the forge -a recipe for disaster really.

Without sparing Him as much as a glance Mairon sprung up from his seat and quickly started shuffling through his personal storage chest trying to find anything that would entertain the Vala. It was clear that either Melkor was going to bother him or He was to ransack the forge. Neither of those was a good thing. Mairon was pleasantly surprised to feel Vala's presence return to his side, at least he did not have to worry which poor smith's work would have the pleasure of getting to know He Who Rises in Might better. He could not amuse Melkor for ever though, there just had to be some other way to keep Him away from trouble. Being a problem solver that he was, Mairon had a brilliant idea of how to fix this issue.

A glimmer at the bottom of the storage caught his eye; just the thing he was looking for. He reached for it, pushing aside anything that got in the way and with a slight yank pulled the object out. Brushing hair out of his face he tried to regain some of his usual composure and gracefully presented a pair of simple interlocked metal wires to the Dark Vala.

Melkor took them without a second thought. "And what might this be, Precious?" He dangled them around trying to figure out why the Maia gave Him a piece of scrap metal.

"I call it a puzzle." Melkor gave him a confused look. "Think of it as a challenge," He explained, "there is a way to separate these two pieces without breaking them, using only one's fana."

Figuring that Mairon expected Him to give it a try Melkor leaned onto the nearby wall and examined 'the puzzle' as His Precious has called it. It's design was very simple: Two pieces of bent metal, both parted at the certain point. The solution seemed obvious at first, yet the opposite very quickly proved true as after a first few twists the stubborn pieces remained firmly intertwined. The Vala's brow creased and He threw a quick glance at the Maia who at some point returned to his work and was no longer paying any attention to Him. His black gaze fell back onto the metal pieces. The Maia said they had to remain undamaged and supposedly only fana was needed to bring them apart. This, however, made no sense. No matter how He twisted and turned them they could not possibly part, for the opening was too narrow for other piece to pass through. 

"Art thou making fun of Me Precious? Or is there really a solution to this riddle of thine?" Melkor asked slightly amused at the idea of Mairon attempting to do such a thing.

"Ah, does it prove difficult for thee? Wouldst Thou want me to solve it?" Mairon offered without looking up from his work.

He waved him away, "Nay, I was merely suspicious of thine intent."

"Suspicious? Of me? My, I am deeply hurt." The Maia's voice was filled with sarcasm. Melkor gave a slight chuckle and returned to the little nuisance in His hands. 

Mairon was very glad his plan worked, shame the idea did not come to him sooner, it could have been very useful. Nevertheless, he now had a way of ensuring his work went uninterrupted and he very much enjoyed his newly earned peace and quiet. 

Without further ado the Maia threw himself back onto the task, filling the reflective surfaces with various curved lines that bent like lady Yavanna's vines. He wished to also adorn them with replications of olvar and kelvar, but last time he tried to do so lord Aulë firmly reprimanded him for it, claiming it was wrong to make caricatures of someone's work like so. Mairon did not understand what the issue was, after all was it not praise to be inspired by Valar's work?

He did not voice his doubts, for who was he to question his Vala? Such tainted thoughts had no place in Arda, only the rebellious Úmaiar and their foul master indulged in such behaviour. More often than not Mairon wondered if he too was tainted, corrupted by the mere presence of the Dark Vala. For he knew Him from the beginning, and has since come in contact with Him many times. Were his notes marred that fateful day? His fate sealed before he even took a fana for the first time? Was it truly a bad thing? From the moment Mairon was taken in by Aulë he was the most promising of them all, only Mairon dared to glance at work not meant for him, only he tried to gain deeper understanding of it even if so was deemed impossible by others, only he questioned Valar's requests. As a result he was able to incorporate pieces of other's thought into his work, creating whatever their hearts desired the most.

However, there were many times Mairon suffered isolation for his differences. Many times he was told to be in the wrong and each time his flames coiled in on themselves. If he was like all the others, he would surely find his place in this world. Alas, that would require discarding all that made him who he was and such thing Mairon was unwilling to commit.

What complicated things even further was the fact that the only one who made him feel like he belonged, like he had a purpose, was Melkor. 

Mairon could pretend, for a while, that he was just the same as any other Maia, that he was obedient and unquestionably loyal. But He has gained a taste of the sweet rebellion that radiated from He Who Rises in Might. With Melkor he could freely question His actions without being reprimanded for it. Yes, the Vala was dangerous, his moods fickle and wrath dreadful, but somehow His presence still managed to calm him. Mairon felt his flames burn more freely when he was in His presence. It was quite similar to how they leapt to life when he was creating things of his own mind, the same things that had to remain hidden from ever-watchful eyes of Valar. 

At some point his engraving became an automatic action, his hands moved on their own, perfectly replicating the same exact design over, and over, and over again. It was mind-numbing, like so many other tasks he has been given, all the joy initially felt at such a great opportunity soon disappeared. Mairon wished he could craft more innovative objects. Strange devices like the one currently in the corner of his table, a small trinket that ticked away the seconds and gave him the vague idea of how much time has passed. Everything he was asked to do quickly turned into a repetitive circle. Even this task, which should have made him proud and excited began to bore him. Mairon did not even notice how many goblets he crafted until they no longer fit into their storage. He thought about crafting more than was required of him, lord Aulë surely wasn't done with his batch. He unfortunately no longer had enough strength or passion to do it.

Leaving his tools at their designated place he turned to observe Melkor as He still struggled with his little creation.

The puzzle lay on the table before He Who Rises in Might. He was resting on His elbows on either side of it, hands intertwined before His face, gaze stubborn and concentrated. A slight crease bent upon his forehead. 

Melkor paid him no mind, did not in fact even notice the Maia no longer worked and was instead observing Him. The only object that currently held His attention was pair of cursed metal wires set before him. The Vala did not know what kind of witchcraft His Precious used to craft these, but it must have been quite a powerful tune to be able to stump a wise one such as He. Many times a thought passed His mind that perhaps the Maia was messing with him, had Mairon not offered to solve it himself Melkor would have been sure of the fact.

Nay, there was a trick to this thing, He just had to figure out what it was.

It was curious really, He should have felt irritated at his own inability to figure out something so basic, yet He instead found Himself entertained. To hide such mischievous intent into an innocent-looking thing, His Precious was truly a diamond among the gravel. How Aulë managed to miss the sheer talent of this little creature was beyond Him. So much potential, it only served to amplify His desire to have the Maia all for Himself.

A myriad of questions swirled around His head; What made Mairon get the idea for such craft? What inspired him and drove him to it? Were there more? How many? 

Melkor could already imagine how ecstatic His Precious would be to answer every single one of those. It was one of many things He learned from spending so much time with the fiery spirit; the Maia loved to explain all the inner workings of his craft, loved to describe their shape and use. One simple question would send him on a lengthy speech and Melkor would gladly listen to all that swirled inside that golden crowned head of his. For His little Maia's voice was the finest melody, Melkor wished to hear it in combination with His own. What kind of sound would they make, what kind of thing would be born from it? He would have already requested it, except it was not yet time. Mairon was still too attached to Aulë, still held down by the invisible chains that were the rules of Almaren. Even if he agreed to sing, it would not be the melody of wild flames and burning passion. No, the Maia needed to first set himself free from his bonds and Melkor was sure to be there to help.

He will show Mairon the true freedom, the terrifying greatness of it and the Maia will then seek it himself like so many others did, for who could truly resist the allure?

His eyes lifted, a brief glimpse of surprise flashed across His features as He finally noticed the Maia was watching Him. Melkor flashed him a toothy grin and the Maia smiled in return, a simple, elegant upturn of his lips, he raised from his chair to approach Him. "So? How is Thy progress?"

Not breaking the eye contact Melkor showed the puzzle back to its owner. "Solve it." Came the order.

Mairon was delighted to oblige. With finely shaped fingers he took each piece in one hand and twisted them just so the ends would align, simply slipping the pieces free.

Melkor stared at now separated pieces in bewilderment. "Put them back together."

With a self-satisfied smile the Maia did.

So it was possible...

All this time He was looking for complicated strategies of how to pull them apart and the answer turned out to be so simple. Melkor took the puzzle back and tried to mimic Mairon's actions still not believing His eyes. The process was not as graceful as Maia's but they did part and for some reason their separation brought Him a great joy. He assembled them again and after jiggling them a bit dissembled once more.

"Dost it please thee?" His Precious asked, mirth evident in his melodic voice.

"Aye, it does." Melkor pulled the Maia closer to Him with His tail. "Tell Me, My cunning one, how did thou come to the idea of creating such thing?"

"I woulds't love to tell thee more about it, however, I am afraid we are out of time, for other Maiar will soon be here and I would rather not have to explain Thy presence to my lord." Brushing His tail away Mairon stepped back. "Thou mayst have it if Thou so wishes, but I would ask thee now to leave."

The Dark One's gaze shifted to the fire-Maia before Him and one clawed hand reached to brush away stray hair from his face and caress his cheek. "I shall keep thy gift then, and once thou art alone again I shall come back and then thou canst tell me all about it and more." He strode towards the entryway and His form slowly melted into the shadows from which He came.

Mairon watched Him slip away with a heavy heart. For a while he just stared at the empty corridor and then his expression hardened, seeing more Maiar slip into the room. One dark-haired individual quickly skittered towards him. "Well I'll be -thou seem pleased, Mairon, what a rare occasion. Did something good happen?" Curumo asked with a huge grin on his face, the one a complete fool makes when a chance for gossip arises. "Come on tell me?"

Mairon stepped away from the redhead. "Perhaps." He offered a simple answer, feeling no need to waste words for a simple-minded one such as him. He spun on his heel with unnatural gracefulness and strode outside, leaving nettlesome Maia behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are many mistakes in this one, I finished it in the middle of the night, its kinda hard to properly go over it when you see double and I still have a five page essay to go through -pls end my suffering...


End file.
